gopetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Item Releases
GoPets Anniversary Item Releases * Laurels - released to users on their 1st year anniversary with GoPets. * Toga - released to users on their 2nd year anniversary with GoPets. Country Specific and Holiday Item Releases *Baby Moon Bear - released to posters on the Chinese forum *Chinese Moon for Cats and Dogs - Mid-September 07, in celebration of Moon and Harvest festivals of Asia *Coffin Zombie, China - Halloween 07 *Umbrella Ghost, Japan - Halloween 07 *Demon, Korea - Halloween 07 *Tombstone Ghost, USA - Halloween 07 *Happy Christmas Tree - released December 06 when a GoPets survey was completed by user *Carriage Ice Sculpture - released December 25, 06 as a gift to whomever had their Happy Christmas Tree out on their desktop *Crystal Crown - released as promotional items to Taiwanese Yam users *Thai Jet - the Brand store was open for a few minutes and well, you can figure out the rest... *Tuk Tuk - released as promotional items to Taiwanese Yam users *Hong Kong Minibus - to celebrate the opening of GoPets Hong Kong on July 18, 2006; released to the First Place winner of imaginative art contest on the Chinese forum *Pomelo *Niu lang Costume *Zhi Nju Costume *Pink Cow Tshirts and Balloon: The Japanese community had a real-life gathering at The Pink Cow in Tokyo; everyone that came got these Pink Cow items. The Pink Cow balloon was also a gift for a Forum quest event. *Pet Hina Doll Set Prize Shop Item Releases Hi Scores Prize Shop -- all these items have appeared in the Hi Scores Prize Shop- *Yellow Sports Car, Thunder Black Sports Car, Red Sports Car *Village Windmill *Cat and Dog Tumbling Doll *Red, Black, Yellow Tarantulas *GoPets Isotonic Drink 250ml and 500ml *Cross Gravestone and Round Gravestone *Moving Swing *Lemon, Apple, Strawberry Lollipop *Free Throw Arcade Game Machine, Skeeball Arcade Game Machine, Bullseye Arcade Game Machine *Large Christmas Tree *Chu Toro Nigiri *Surprise Pink Box *Winged Shoes Cat and Dog *Jewelry Box *Magic Snowman *Pet House Christmas Cake *Blue, Yellow, Red, Purple Transport Helicopter *Cheese Flavored Health Bar, Green Tea Flavored Health Bar *Flying Magic Cloud; Flying Carpet *Superstar Basketball, Champion Basketball, Freestyle Basketball *Skeeball Cap (Cat and Dog), Bullseye Ccap (Cat and Dog), Free Throw Cap (Cat and Dog) *Oriental Scale Armor (Black). Boots, Gloves, Bottom, Top, Helmet *Skeeball T-Shirt with Hood, Bullseye T-Shirt with Hood, Free Throw T-Shirt with Hood *Skeeball T-Shirt, Bullseye T-Shirt, Free Throw T-Shirt Candy Shot Prize Shop- *Bandana GoDance- *Ice Blue Dragon Rare and Limited Item Releases *Blue Star Skateboard - Only one user owns this board for cats and dogs. She contributed quite a bit of her artistic talent via comics for GoPets. This is an equippable item for pets to ride. *Green Skateboard - about 12 users own this; one user received one because he reported a very serious bug (rather than exploiting it or posting in the public forums about it). This is an equippable item for pets to ride. *Yellow Skateboard - accidentally released into the Hi Scores Prize Shop. This is an equippable item for pets to ride. *Peggle Skateboard - accidentally put into the Peggle Prize Shop. This is an equippable item for pets to ride. *Beta Arcade Machine - given out to early stage beta testers - acts like any Arcade Machine - pets play the arcade; you receive 10 green shells if they win. There is also a lose animation; you receive 0 green shells when pets lose the arcade game. *Baby Booties - accidentally released; supposedly test items for baby GoPets; items cannot be equipped *RC Cars and Planes - Only 100 of each won by users who played certain Diner Dash or Eets during Spring 2007. These are desktop items. Put on your desktop and your pets will pick up the controller and run the car or fly the plane. *Fishing Lake for Beginners - also called the Dash pond or - pond. Found in treasure chests for a short time. *Sad Penguin for cat, dog, and panda Pirate Set- *GoPets Pirate Ship - this item is able to be entered, like a house and decorated inside *Parrot - cat and dog - this is a micropet, which when added to your pet's inventory, will hover around and follow your pet *Big Wheeled Cannon, Small Cannon, Long Cannon, Gold Cannon - pets will shoot cannon balls out each of the cannons Fishing Pond Catches- *Tough Penguin Micropet *Orange Chrome Robario *Purple Chick Micropet *Black Graphite Fishing Pole *Aquariums - Large, Extra Large, Triple Wide